The Faker
by pinkcurl1
Summary: Jack is lying to his friends. Can Kim, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy find out what is causing him to keep secrets before it's too late?
1. Fake 1

**The Faker**

**Chapter 1**

_Jack's POV_

"You like her," Milton teased as Kim walked off to use the restroom.

"Do not!" I squeaked, hearing my voice start to rise like it did whenever I lied about Kim. Not only do I like her, but my impeccable lying skills fail whenever I'm talking about her.

"Jack," Eddie said, "Your voice is-"

"I know!" I interrupted, sighing as I plopped down on a bench to wait for Kim. It was 3:30 and Wasabi Warriors and I were on our way to the dojo to train. Kim had to use the restroom so she stopped at Captain Corndog's, leaving me engaged in the current conversation with Milton, Eddie, and Jerry.

"Well, if you 'don't' like Kim, then why 'don't' you like her?" Jerry asked, putting air quotes around each 'don't'.

"I don't like her because she's annoying." I said, trying to find my way out of _another_ awkward conversation with the guys. "She's bossy and arrogant, she's terrible at dancing, and she never listens to a word I say. Plus, whenever-"

"I think I've heard enough," a voice said from around the corner. I turned around and was immediately shocked at what I saw; Kim. More specifically, Kim looking like she wanted to punch me in the face right then and there. She slowly walked up to me until our faces were about an inch apart, and for a second, I thought that she actually was going to punch me. She took a deep breath then turned away from me and sprinted in the direction of the dojo. I glared at Jerry then took off after her.

After about a minute of running, I reached the door to the dojo and yanked it open, only to hear the door to the girl's locker room slam shut. 'Well that's just great,' I thought as I walked over to the locker room. "Kim?" I asked hopefully. No answer. I tried a second time. "Kim? We need to talk." Again, no answer. I was about to try for a third time when I heard the door to the dojo being pulled open then the huffing and puffing of my friends' breathing.

"What do we do?" Milton whispered, not wanting Kim to hear him.

"If only Jack was injured, then Kim would come racing out of the locker room to help him, even if he had insulted her earlier," Jerry whispered back, sighing.

"Jerry, that's actually a really good idea," I said, surprised at his sudden burst of intelligence, even if it hadn't been intentional.

"It is?" Jerry asked, sounding even more surprised than I did. "I mean, of course it is, I came up with it!"

"But Jack isn't injured…" Eddie replied confused, not realizing what we had all been thinking about.

Milton sighed. "Jack, lie down on the mat and close your eyes," he said. I did as I was told as Milton explained what we were doing to Jerry and Eddie, leaving me in the dark. Literally.

"Jack!" I heard Eddie yell as footsteps ran over to the girl's locker room.

"Kim, Jack's fainted!" Milton said urgently. Suddenly, a door opened and two sets of feet ran towards me.

"Jack?" I heard Kim whisper as she gently shook my shoulder. I felt her lift up my hand and check for my pulse, so I slowed my breathing down to make me 'fainting' seem more reasonable. "Jack!" Kim said louder, panic filling her voice. Apparently she noticed that my pulse had slowed down, because she began to shake my shoulder harder. "Jerry, go get Rudy," Kim yelled to Jerry, shaking me harder than I thought was physically possible. A pair of footsteps slowly made their way towards Rudy's office until Kim screamed, "Now Jerry!" which caused the footsteps to break in to a sprint and a door to open and close.

'Uh oh; Rudy's coming!" I thought. 'Better 'wake up' soon, or else I'm going to be in for serious pain from my dad; more than usual'.

"Jack!" Rudy yelled as he ran over to me. I groaned loudly and slowly opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, as it was the only thing that I could think of to say at the moment.

"You passed out while showing Eddie a reverse wheel kick," Jerry lied, receiving a glare from Eddie.

"Oh," I said, slowly sitting up. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier Kim."

"It's okay," Kim whispered with tears in her eyes.

"You okay Jack?" Rudy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, standing up. Before I could get all the way up Rudy pushed me back down.

"Jack, you just fainted, stay on the ground," Rudy said standing up. I gratefully laid back down on the dojo mats; I was really tired. "I'm gonna go call your parents, I'll be right back," Rudy said, walking towards his office.

"Wait!" I yelled, immediately sitting up.

"What?" Rudy asked calmly, turning around.

"Please don't call my parents," I begged.

"Jack, Rudy needs to call your parents, It's for your own good," Kim said softly.

"Well, um, my parents are at work, so I'll just tell them when I get home. I don't want to interrupt them for something as small as fainting," I lied. Rudy stood and thought about it for a little bit until he finally came to a decision.

"Alright. I won't call them. But you have to promise to tell them as soon as you get home," Rudy said.

"I promise," I replied happily.

"Okay then. Well, let's start practice. Jack, you will be sitting out for most, if not all, of practice. No buts," Rudy said, looking at me. I groaned, but nodded. I stood up slowly, but as soon as I took a step, I fake stumbled, causing Kim to grab my arm and lead me to a bench.

"Are you okay?" she whispered as soon as we sat down, still clutching my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy," I whispered back, starting to feel bad about constantly lying to her. "Also, again, sorry about saying-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm over it," Kim interrupted.

"Come on Kim, time to start practice," Rudy said, looking over at us. Kim reluctantly let go of me and went over to the mats. I stood up and was about to follow her when Rudy said, "Jack. Bench. Now." I sighed and sat back down on the bench. This was going to be a long practice.


	2. After Practice

**The Faker**

**Chapter 2**

_Jack's POV_

"Jack."

"Jack?"

"Jack!"

"What?" I asked, snapping my attention from my thoughts.

"You okay? You've been spacing out almost the whole way home," Kim said with concern in her eyes. Rudy had Kim walk home with me so I didn't 'faint' again, and frankly I didn't mind it. I liked having Kim worry about me. I didn't get that kind of attention from my dad.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking," I said, sighing.

"Okay…" Kim said, not believing me. "So, where do you live again?"

"5498 Keily Drive. We take a left just up there, and then my house is on the right," I replied, pointing to a crossroad about a block ahead.

"Okay," Kim said, and we continued to walk in silence. Just then the fates must have decided that I was bad, because they placed a pebble right in front of where my foot stepped at that moment. As soon I stumbled, Kim immediately shot into action. "Are you okay?" Kim asked, grabbing my arm to pull me upright. "Do you feel dizzy? Do you want to sit down? Should I call your parents? Should I call an ambulance? Can you-"

"Kim!" I interrupted loudly. "I'm fine. I just tripped. Have you ever tripped before?"

"Yeah," Kim said, sighing.

"Okay, good. Then let's keep going," I said.

"Fine," she said, defeated. We continued walking, and when we were just about to turn left onto Keily Drive, I began to feel dizzy. I swayed back and forth, and Kim immediately got the message and grabbed me. I put my hand on her shoulder and closed my eyes, trying to find my sense of balance. About a minute later, once the dizzy feeling faded away, I opened my eyes. I let go of Kim's shoulder signaling that she could let go of me, but her firm grip didn't budge.

"Do you need to sit down?" Kim asked fearfully. I shook my head. Kim sighed, probably to keep from asking me a bunch of questions too fast for me to answer. We continued to walk to my house, which was only a few hundred feet away, but Kim's hands never left my shoulders. Not when we stepped onto my driveway, not when we climbed up the steps to the front door, not even once I had unlocked the door and it was wide open.

"Kim? You can let go now. I'm fine," I said truthfully. These dizzy spells had been happening a lot lately, so I was kinda used to them. Kim reluctantly let go of my shoulders, said goodbye, and left to find her house. As soon as I closed the door, I sighed in relief. Sadly, that relief was short-lived. I snapped my head to the stairs when I heard a loud sound coming from the master bedroom.

"JACK!" It bellowed. It began to descend the staircase, woozily drifting back and forth between the rails.

"Hi dad," I whispered. As soon as my father reached the bottom of the stairs, I noticed he had the same stick that he always held when it was "play time". I sighed and looked up at his face. He smiled evilly at me. He lifted the stick up and set to back down in his hand, hard, over and over like he was playing the drums with his hand, until he uttered my two least favorite words in the world.

"YOU'RE LATE!"


	3. The Next Day- School (Part 1)

**The Faker**

**Chapter 3**

_Kim's POV_

"I'm telling you, something's up with Jack!" I said, trying to convince my friends that there was something wrong. We were all standing by my and Jack's locker, waiting for Jack to come and get his stuff for 1st period. While we were waiting, I told Milton, Eddie, and Jerry what had happened the day before when Jack got dizzy all of the sudden on our walk, but they were convinced that it was nothing.

"He had just fainted earlier; it was probably just an aftereffect!" Milton explained.

"I guess," I sighed, tired of arguing at this point. Suddenly Jack walked in through the front door of the school, and we all smiled, waiting patiently so we could talk to him about "morning gossip". Our smiles quickly disappeared as soon as we saw Jack up close. He had black circles under his eyes, sweat covered his forehead, he was deathly pale, and had a large bruise on his right cheek. The most concerning thing of all was probably his arm. On the side of his left arm, there was a large cut about 4-5 inches across that was clearly not there the day before.

"Hey guys," Jack said tiredly while opening his locker. He fumbled around for his English textbook while Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and I just stood there staring at him. Once he found his English textbook and closed his locker, I finally gained my composure enough to ask him what was going on.

"Jack, you're pale. What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired," he replied.

"What's that from?" Eddie asked, pointing at Jack's arm.

"What?" Jack asked. He looked over at his arm. "Oh, uh, that's from, uh, a skateboard trick. This morning."

"Jack, it's 7 A.M. You're saying that you went skateboarding this morning at the skate park?" Milton asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Jack said. We all knew that he was lying; the skate park didn't open until 10 A.M. But, not wanting to push him further, nobody asked anymore questions. Noticing that he was pale and sweaty, I put the back of my hand to Jack's forehead. He gave me a weird look, but I continued anyway. His skin was cold and clammy. I pulled my hand away and frowned. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied. I was going to talk to the rest of the Wasabi Warriors later. "Come on, let's go to class." We all went our separate ways; Milton and Jack to English, me and Eddie to Algebra, and Jerry to History. I took my seat next to Eddie and prepared for the day ahead.


	4. The Next Day- School (Part 2)

Disclaimer- (this is the thing I forgot in the first 3 chapter) I don't own Kickin' It, I only own a few characters (Ms. Timothy, Mr. Vince, possibly more in the future)

**The Faker**

**Chapter 4**

_Milton's POV_

As soon Jack and I arrived at English, I was angry with Jack. Why did he have to take it as far as acting tired and using makeup to create a bruise on his face? Did he just want more attention from Kim? If he did, then he was torturing the Wasabi Warriors too; we would be the ones who would have to come up with excuses for Jack's "injuries". And why did he have to fake "getting dizzy" while Kim walked him home? That was just going to cause more problems! But what if Jack wasn't faking being hurt? What if-

"Class, take out your English textbooks and read pages 206 through 214," my English teacher, Ms. Timothy said, interrupting my thoughts. I quickly decided I would pass Jack a note asking him what was going on. After about five minutes, once I had finished reading the required pages, I glanced to my left to see what page Jack was on. 209. I sighed. This was going to take awhile.

'_What's up with all this acting?'_ I scribbled on a sheet of paper, waiting for Jack to finish reading his textbook. After about 10 minutes, I heard Jack close his book, so I hastily looked around the room. I was surprised to find more than half the class still reading. I sighed in relief when I saw Ms. Timothy staring intently at her computer. She never looked up from her computer once she was focused on it. Smiling, I discreetly handed Jack the folded paper. He slowly opened it to prevent making a sound and read it. He turned to me and gave me confused look. I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to give me the paper back. As soon as he did, I started to write on it again.

'_I know you fake fainted yesterday to get Kim to forgive you, but why did you have to take it as far as making a fake bruise on your face and a fake cut on your arm?' _I wrote. I folded it in half again and handed it back to Jack. For a second he just stared at it. Then he put his pencil on the paper and began to write. He hesitated for a moment as if thinking about what he was going to write, then wrote three short words. I eagerly took the paper from him once he folded it, and I braced myself for what the note would say. Sadly, all the preparing in the world couldn't equip me for what those three words were. I stared in shock at what the paper said. I was certainly not expecting anything close to what he wrote. I was expecting _'I am sorry,' _or _'I wanted to,' _or even _'I don't like you'. _I know that last one was a little weird, but I was expecting that one more than the answer that I got. I reread the several times to make sure I had seen it right. I had. I looked over at Jack completely taken aback as those three words played in my head over and over.

'_They aren't fake.'_

_Jack's POV_

When the bell rang to end 1st period, I was bursting with joy. The look that Milton gave me after he read my note scared me to no end, and that was saying something. I knew that I had said too much, even if it was only three words. Milton was going to tell the Wasabi Warriors about what I wrote, then they would ask questions, and then they would find out about my dad. They couldn't find out about my dad. He was all I had left. My mom died from cancer three years earlier, but of course they didn't know that. They also didn't know that my dad beat me every time I got home since my mom's death. But that's because I didn't tell them. And I never would.

"Hey Jack, I need to talk to you," Milton said running up to me before I could get away.

"Sorry Milton, I gotta go to gym class," I said, sprinting down the hall away from my friend. I was glad I had an excuse to avoid what Milton wanted to talk about, but I was NOT looking forward to gym class. Just sprinting down the hall to the gymnasium made me dizzy.

As soon as I entered the gym, I realized I was the first one there, so I slowly walk to the boys locker room so I didn't fall over; the room was starting to spin faster. I noticed my gym teacher staring at me, so I tried to stop swaying as I strolled through the door. Once I got to my gym locker, I unlocked it and grabbed the edge of it as hard as I could, struggling to let the dizziness pass.

"You okay?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. Apparently I _wasn't _the first one here. I turned around to find Kim's old date, Brody, staring at me worriedly.

"I thought you didn't care about us Wasabi Warriors," I said, wanting to be left alone.

"I don't," he replied, quickly getting rid of all traces of his worry. He now had a smirk on his face and he laughed, making my head hurt even more. "You seriously thought I was worried about you? As if." Then he spun around and marched out of the locker room. Sighing, I began to pull on my gym sweatpants and Seaford t-shirt, a task proving to be much more difficult than normal. When I had finally finished, I was surprised to see that I was the last one in the locker room. When I checked the time, five minutes after we normally started running, I groaned loudly. Mr. Vince made us run extra laps when we were late for class. I was in for a fun time.

"Brewer!" Mr. Vince yelled when I entered the gym. "You're late!" I winced; I heard those words way too often. "Fifty laps- I want to see you sweat!" I groaned again. This was going to be a long class. I started jogging. About 10 laps later, I was starting to get dizzy. _'No, not again!'_ I thought as I rounded the orange cone for what felt like the 100th time that day. I wish. When I was about 20 laps through, I stopped abruptly. I felt like I was about to pass out. Sweat was dripping down my forehead and my head was spinning.

"Keep going Brewer! You still got 30 laps left!" Mr. Vince yelled across the gym. How he could keep track of how many laps I had left, I had no idea. I put my hands on my knees and bent down, panting. The room began to spin faster and faster and I grabbed the wall. I heard someone yell my name from across the room and all went black.

**A/N- Sorry about waiting for so long to update. You know, vacations, internet down, procrastination (Procrastinate now; don't put it off), acronym trivia (M.A.T.H- mental abuse to humans), other stuff, blabby blabby blah blah . Anyways… Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review some ideas you think I should use.**


End file.
